Welders who perform arc welding through the use of arc welding machines or rigs commonly have a need of performing fine tuning or precising adjustment of the electrical current or amperage within the arc welding electrical circuit. Where molten metal temperatures between a stick welding or arc welding rod and a metal work piece become excessive, the welder may desirably effect a current reducing adjustment through actuation of current adjusting controls which are typically presented upon the arc welding machine's control panel. Alternatively, where such molten metal temperatures are deficient, current may similarly be increased.
In performing such steps incident to increasing or decreasing the current within an arc welding circuit, such welder often is undesirably required to interrupt ongoing welding and walk to and from the welding machine, in order to directly manipulate the machine's current adjustment controls. Mechanically imposed requirements for performing such current adjustment steps undesirably waste time and effort, and undesirably slow the progress of arc welding.
The instant inventive arc welding assembly solves or ameliorates the problems and deficiencies discussed above by adapting an arc welding machine for actuation via remote radio control. The instant invention achieves such objectives with significant cost economies and with significant parts and components economies by incorporating within an arc welding machine's typically previously existing or OEM current control components adaptive structures which allow the amperage of the arc welding circuit to be remotely controlled.